warhammer_40000_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Total's Great Ideas
Cal suggested that I make a blog for this idea.... SO I DID... - In order to promote quality writing, I offer this system. Contributers can request that an admin review an article. The admin would then judge everything in the article. Then the article would be assigned to a tier, if deemed appropriate. These are the tiers. Bronze - Bronze is the lowest possible tier. For an article to be Bronze means that it is above average quality but still has some issues, such as organization, spelling, grammar, punctuation, poor use of templates, internal continuity problems, canon-bending, etc. Again, this is still above average. Bronze articles would take the approval of an admin. Expect 12+ Bronze articles every month. Silver - Silver is a step up from Bronze. Some of the same problems seen in Bronze articles are present in Silver articles, but to a much lesser extent. Silver articles would require the approval of at least 2 admins. My guess is maybe 8-12 Silver articles every 3-6 months or so. Gold - Gold is reserved for the best of the best of the best of the best of the best. Gold tier articles have perfect spelling, grammar, and punctuation. No part of the article contradicts itself, and it stays within the boundaries of canon. The fluff of the article itself is original and engaging. Innovative yet proper use of imagery, templates, sentence structure, and storytelling (this is a creative wiki afterall) are commonplace in Gold. All Platinum articles are complete*. Only 3-4 articles would be Gold-worthy every year. *complete in this sense means that it is capable of delivering an entire story. Expansions of existing material can still be added, there just can't be important stuff missing. It's important to recognize that asking for a rating doesn't mean that your article will automatically be put in Bronze at least. Bronze still has to be earned. It's also very possible for someone to have like 8 Bronze articles and 1 Gold article. - Article tiers ≠ User tiers. This wouldn't exist to say that (for example) Cal is better than Total, it would simply be saying that the Prophetic Forgiven are better than the Knights of Infinity. A user would only have their article ranked if they expressly asked for it to be ranked. Even then, they can choose not to have the article placed within the tier. So if someone is writing something that is Bronze material but they REALLY want it to be Silver/Gold, all they have to do is have it reviewed, see the results, and then make changes to get it into that tier. Heck, I'll personally help them get it there. The community can also vote an article up or down the tiers. So if the majority feels that an article is not worthy of Gold, it can be brought down to Silver. Or if the community finds that an article that has yet to be ranked belongs in Gold, it can be placed in Gold. Honestly, I think everyone likes having their better pieces of work acknowledged. That's what this system is for. Not for discrimination. Seeing as flaming/trolling/douchery are against the rules, saying "HAHAHAHA I'M GOLD AND YOU ONLY GOT A BRONZE LOL YOU SUCK" would result in appropriate admin - Tardir brought it to my attention that it is very simple to abuse the poll function, so it has been removed. Leave a comment stating your position on the matter as well as an explanation :3 Category:Total Category:Archive